Vegas Stakes
by Satashi
Summary: Given five days for vacation, Nanoha and crew go on a road trip to ease their minds and rest their bodies. However, a fateful night makes Nanoha and Fate's relationship change forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dedicated to **TheSinWithin**, also known as **EA Simpson** here on FF.N

* * *

It was one of those situations where you look back and go 'I can't believe that happened'. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even look at my friends, let alone Fate. My best friend since childhood was sitting next to me in Hayate's van, so close that we were literally crunched together to have room for everyone to fit. Along the way here she had her arm over my shoulders, or mine over hers. We went from sleeping on each other to sitting in laps to just plain cuddling during the long hours spent in the van. Now, however, we were looking away from each other, trying our best not to touch. Once again I think back to what caused the awkwardness over us and my cheeks color darkly. Moving forward, I put my face in my hands and fought back tears. No comfort came from my friend next to me, as we both knew any contact would make us both feel even odder. I closed my eyes and thought back to what exactly had put me in this situation...

**Vegas Stakes**

**By:**

**Satashi**

"Be good while we're gone okay?" Fate requested of Vivio in her soft motherly voice while smoothing out the small girl's hair. "Be sure to listen to everything Zafira tell you, and Aina is in charge so while we're not here act like what she says comes from us alright?"

"Yes, Mama." Vivio replied simply, hugging back when she was embraced. "You will be back soon, right?"

"A few days," Nanoha knelt down to her daughter and got a tight hug as well. "You're a big girl; I know you will be just fine without us. Don't stay up all night watching T.V. Okay?"

"Yes, Mama." Vivio nodded once more.

Fate looked at her for a few more moments before turning to Nanoha again. "Maybe we should take her after all?"

Nanoha glanced at Fate and then Vivio but their maid, Aina, put both her hands over the smaller girl's shoulders. "I will take good care of her, don't worry. I'll be sure she's ready for school and does all her homework. Enjoy your vacation, gods know you need one."

The two girls gave their daughter one last look before nodding. "Bye-bye, Vivio." They spoke the words at the same time, making each blush lightly when they heard giggling behind them.

"Everybody in!" Hayate called out with a smile as she climbed into her van. Subaru and Tia, still in their military uniforms thanks to a morning practice, immediately got on the middle seats, followed by Vita- in a red sun dress, and laughed nervously at the tight fit. The back row was filled up with Hayate- in a skirt and casual shirt, Fate- sporting jeans and a casual tee, and Nanoha- in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Signum- in tight jeans and revealing top, took the driver's seat while Shamal- in a simple green dress, sat navigator.

Subaru fidgeted lightly as the doors closed. The trunk area of the large van was overly packed with luggage and a small cooler was next to the sliding door filled with drinks and snacks. "Are you sure this is okay?" She asked nervously, reaching up to move some of her hair from her eyes. "Us going with you and all?"

Nanoha laughed to herself. "Don't mind, don't mind. This is a military holiday and the lightning squad is on call at the base in case anything goes wrong. Relax and enjoy it."

"Ma'am."

Nanoha smiled to herself, not sure if she would be able to make the two girls any more relaxed while taking a vacation with the three legendary aces and highly ranked body guards. After all the time they spent together on the base, the Stars team became a little famous as well. Subaru was, more than just a little, focused on by Nanoha. Tia was known to be friends with not only Fate but Hayate as well, making her a target for military magazines and interviews. "We're all friends here," Nanoha spoke to them calmly. "So just have fun."

Hayate brought up a monitor and looked through it, a red circle appearing on the top left of it to show that she was recording. "And here we are," She began while making sure to get everyone for a few seconds. "Hayate's lesbian army has-"

"Hayate!" Fate blushed darkly, shocked that her friend actually used the term that many people referred to them by because of the vast majority of females in their division.

Ignoring the laughing, Hayate smiled and continued. "We are just now leaving the base." Turning the screen that followed her hand, she looked out the window. "Five days, four nights on a road trip to escape our worries. With us we have..." She moved to look to her other side and waved at her best friends, who smiled and waved back. "Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan along with me in the back position." She moved to the forwards and Vita. "In the middle we have Vita-chan, Tia, and Subaru. Wave guys." Her request was accepted by the two older ones, making Hayate move forward to get a close-up on Vita. "Vita-chan, say something?"

"It's annoying," She spoke into the camera, frowning.

"Vita is still upset that she can't fill out her sun dress," Hayate commentated, getting a furious blush. She moved forward to bend over the people in her way and reached out to get the front seat. "Signum is driving and Shamal is map holder. Say hi, girls!"

"Hello," Signum glanced to the camera and waved lightly to please her mistress. Shamal, Signum's _other_ mistress, waved as well, smiling happily.

"Where are we going first?" Hayate asked them.

Fate looked down at Nanoha while her friend continued to record their vacation. "Ne, Nanoha?" She got a hum and the brown haired girl's attention went to her. "Will you be alright? Being cramped inside a car for so long?"

"Nya-ha, I should be fine. Shamal gave me some medicine to take if I need to."

Tia looked over the seat to see the pair. "Are you feeling alright, Nanoha-san?"

Hayate took the chance to reply, moving back to her seat and zooming in on the red tinted face of her friend. "Nanoha-chan gets heavily car sick." She revealed, much to the blue eyed one's dismay. "Sitting in a still area while things zoom around her makes the birdie sick to her stomach."

"I'll be fine," She insisted with a small glare. After a few moments of looking at Hayate's grinning face, Nanoha looked to the side embarrassedly. "Vita-chan, could you pass me a drink?"

Hayate grinned. "The Ace of Aces is going to pop her first pills of the trip."

Fate glared at Hayate. "That's not really funny," her words lost their effect when she too, let out a repressed chuckle. "Ah, sorry, Nanoha, I-"

"Mou, even Fate-chan." Nanoha pretended to pout while accepting the bottled beverage from Vita. "Let's see, where is my purse?"

Subaru faltered. "Um, Sorry Nanoha-san, I put it in the back with everyone else's. It should be on the top I think..."

Nanoha nodded and turned around, reaching back to root through the piles of bags. "Let's see... No...no...Hey, here is the snack bag...no..." Turning more, she had to put her knee on the seat and reach back fully, moving things out of the way. Her tight shorts slid lightly as she bent over, fabric caressing her skin tightly. Fate, being right next to her, felt her cheeks color as the posterior wiggled a few inches from her face. Her eyes darted to look just briefly before she blushed and turned away. "I can't...find... it..." Nanoha muttered to herself, moving to look more. Red eyes guiltily looked once more before catching Hayate's grinning face. Her camera was still on, catching Fate's shy glances on film.

"Hayate!" Fate reached forward, gripping the floating screen and squeezing it, shutting off the recording device.

"Hm?" Nanoha looked over her shoulder. "Fate-chan is really red; do you need some pills too?"

* * *

"Our first stop," Fate commented to the recording screen softly as she held up her hand to guide what was being taped. "We made it about three hours from the base before we realized that we needed gas." The doors to the van opened and she recorded everyone stumbling over each other to get out. When her turn came, she accepted Nanoha's offered hand to brace on while stepping over the cooler blocking her path. "We are off I-55, at some little gas station/tourist trap it seems." She spoke more, trying to get everything on film. Her gentle voice followed the group as they all filed into the store. "Tia, could you be sure to get a bag of ice on the way out please?"

"Yes ma'am." The girl saluted briskly, stopping to clip her heels.

"At ease," Fate replied simply, lips turning up into a small smile. "And here we are," the cool air greeted her as she walked through the doors. Her cheeks tinted slightly when people looked at the group of girls coming in all at the same time while recording. "We have some snacks already so we shouldn't get too much." She zoomed in on Subaru, who was trying not to walk over to the small ice cream section of the freezers. "Looks like Subaru is fighting an urge." Fate kept the camera there for a few more moments, zooming out when Vita walked over to the blue haired girl. The pair talked for a few moments before they each got some ice cream together. "Vita makes her first ice cream run of the trip."

The red head glared at Fate but continued along her way, smiling more as she let go of the comment. At that time Hayate moved in front of the blond and waved to her. "Hello future people," she greeted playfully.

Nanoha giggled lightly before yawning as she came up behind Fate, who turned around. "Nanoha, you seem tired." Fate continued her current role as trip documenter.

"Mmm, the pills I took to settle my stomach have a side effect of drowsiness." She rubbed her eyes to try and wake up more. "I want to get an energy drink but I don't think it would be wise."

Fate let the screen fall, talking to Nanoha directly instead of looking through the recording window. "You should eat a little something to ease your stomach. Try some baked chips or some crackers? We should eat soon but it might be better if you get a small snack to tide you over." The Flight Instructor sighed but nodded, looking at the treats lining the shelves before picking up a small bag of chips to nibble on. "Ne, Hayate?" Her words made the short girl turn and smile. "How long before we eat?"

"There is supposed to be a place just up ahead, maybe an hour or so."

"Hmm," Nanoha mused, placing her chips back. "I'll wait then."

"But," Fate lowered her camera again. "Its better if you snack now so you won't get a full stomach on a meal that might make you sick. You skipped breakfast too..."

"Nya haha, I'll be okay." The girl smiled and tried to cover a yawn. Once everything was paid for and their cooler was loaded up with ice to re-chill their drinks, the group filed back into the van to head on their way again. Fate stopped her recording and put an arm around Nanoha's shoulders when the tired girl started nodding her head sleepily. Taking to the offered embrace, the girl rested against Fate's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Wake me when we get to the restaurant..."

Subaru glanced over her shoulder and then looked at Tia sideways. '_Ne?_' She sent mentally, making the gunslinger's eyes glance in her direction. '_Isn't it weird? They're... acting just like regular teenagers._'

Instead of pointing out the fact that the Aces were, in fact, teenage girls, Tia couldn't help but agree with her partner. '_Yeah. It's really kind of funny. Seeing them in casual clothes and acting like there isn't a care in the world._' She looked at Subaru fully and placed a finger to her chin. '_But then again, we're the same._'

'_Think so?'_ Subaru smiled at her, moving to place an arm around the girl.

'_Don't even try it,_' Tia warned with a small glare, getting a nervous laugh.

* * *

"One chimichanga with extra cheese sauce and an hour later, Takamachi Nanoha spills her guts for the first time." Vita documented playfully as cars drove by them. Their van was pulled over to the side of the road with Nanoha on her hands and knees. Fate was next to the girl, rubbing her back and talking to her soothingly while Hayate was trying her best not to look, in fear of getting sick herself. "Oi, Nanoha, should I say 'I told you so' now?" She grinned, remembering their bet at the restaurant. Dinner was going to be courtesy of Nanoha now. Although feeling bad for her friend, the redhead was used to this act. Traveling together over the years had given her plenty of chances to know how Nanoha was in cars.

Fate rubbed her friend's back once more in a small circle and waited for the small nod to come. "Here, easy does it." She urged the weak girl to look at her and wiped Nanoha's mouth off with a napkin. "Good...here, blow your nose..." She held it for her friend, who did as requested before being cleaned and given water to get the taste from her mouth.

Subaru blushed at seeing the actions, nudging her friend lightly. "Wow, talk about close. I don't think I could ever hold a tissue for you if you needed to blow your nose, let alone after throwing up... No offense."

Tia shook her head. "I wouldn't _let_ you." She got back in the van once Nanoha gave them a small peace sign and weak grin. The others followed and Fate sat with her back against the window behind them. A pillow was passed and the blond put it against her front so Nanoha could lie against her. The girl's legs were lifted lightly to be placed on Hayate's lap and were treated to a small rub courtesy of her friend. Now all set again, Signum slowly got back on the road and began driving. "How long until we get to Sagev?" The forward asked lightly.

Shamal calculated the trip while looking at the GPS navigator system in front of her. Although she could have simply asked the device the question directly, she rather enjoyed doing it herself. "Three more hours. By then Nanoha should be fine."

Vita took a sip from her drink nonchalantly. "Ah. I've been with her many times when she's gotten carsick. After a nap and getting out to stretch her legs she will be as good as new."

"Well, if _Vita-chan_ says so," Hayate smiled knowingly, getting a sharp, embarrassed look from the redhead.

Fate wrapped her arms around the girl in her arms and felt Nanoha's head turn slightly to rest against her more. "Hang in there, okay?" She whispered softly so no one else could hear, but got Nanoha's hand placed on top of hers to offer a small squeeze to let her know she heard the words. "Sleep," She farther encouraged, giving her a gentle kiss to the temple and making a few people in the van look away from them in the process. "I'll wake you when we're there..."

* * *

"Nanoha. Nanoha, wake up." Fate's quiet words made the girl in her lap stir slightly. "We're there."

"Already?" Nanoha asked sleepily, slowly moving to sit in the seat properly. She heard the excited chatter around herself but it took her a few moments to wake up enough to fully understand what was going on. "Oh, hey, we're there." She mused, looking out the window Fate was by. The blond was rubbing her leg ruefully with a slight grimace on her face. "Fate-chan? Your leg hurt?"

Hayate poked Nanoha's side. "It's because you were sleeping on it for the past three and a half hours."

"Oh!" She looked back towards Fate quickly. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," Fate put on a smile for her. "Besides that, how do you feel?"

"Fine," she answered back honestly. "I'm sorry I made you worry." She moved to put an arm around her friend and leaned over to look out the window at all the flashing lights and people walking around. "So this is Sagev huh?" Her lips turned up into a smile. Known as the gambling capital of the world and also as 'the city that never sleeps', Sagev was the first stop on their trip. Not being able to help her smile, Nanoha beamed at all the people, signs, billboards, and general excitement going on around her.

"Here we are," Signum told the group as she pulled into a parking space at a very large hotel. The group filed out of the van in order, only faltering when Hayate almost fell on her face after tripping over the cooler by the door. Being caught by Vita, who quickly toppled over under the weight, the girl was left unphazed and even gave her red headed friend a hug as a thank you. Once Fate was out as well the group started dividing up their luggage while Signum and Shamal went inside to get their rooms.

Subaru took a few steps from the van and looked around, amazed at all the towering buildings and fancy designs. "Wow," she breathed out happily. "Everything is so huge and packed together. It's like a large amusement park disguised as a city."

"A park for adults," Tia agreed with her, also looking around while passing around suitcases as well. "I feel bad the Lightning team couldn't come..."

"Maybe in seven years," Hayate teased them. "Nanoha, you doing okay?"

The brown haired girl nodded. "Just fine. After my nap and knowing that I won't be cramped in that van anymore, I'm peachy." She took her suitcase when it was handed to her and chuckled to herself when Hayate made their camcorder screen come up and loop around her hand. "Oh boy, here we go."

Hayate zoomed in on her friend. "Nanoha-chan, after spewing her stomach all over the side of the road-"

"And Fate-" Vita chipped in.

Fate blushed. "She-she didn't really..."

"And Fate-chan," Hayate picked back up. "Has made a complete recovery in time for..." She trailed off and turned around, zooming out to take in all the themed hotels around them. "Sagev! We are at the MS-LN Grand Hotel and Casino right now, and Signum is inside getting our key cards." She spoke while trying to get everything on film for a few moments before going back to her friends. "I reserved rooms for everyone specially. Tia and Subaru have a luxury suite."

Tia's eyes widened. "You shouldn't have!"

Subaru jumped up, pumping her fist in the air. "Woohoo, a suite!"

Hayate turned to Vita and smiled. "For Vita-chan and I, a themed suite with a Jacuzzi." Her guardian had a hard time repressing the sudden urge to hug her mistress. "And for my two very best friends..." She trailed lightly, grinning at them as they both tilted their heads lightly in question. "Well, you'll see when you get there. Ah! Here come our room keys." She got the two older women on the screen and smiled. "Signum and Shamal return victorious. No problems, I'm assuming?"

Shamal shook her head, handing Hayate a card. "They were delighted that we chose to stay at their hotel."

Hayate smiled and nodded, cutting off her recording device and calling everyone's attention. "Okay, listen up girls." Instantly everyone was focusing on her, even getting saluted by the two of the three Stars members. "This is a direct command: I want all of you to have the time of your life here. We're only staying for one night so be sure to waste no time. We can take turns driving tomorrow so don't worry about sleep so much. We do, however, need to be out of town by no later than eight so we can get to our final location for our vacation. With that being said, have fun everyone!"

"Ma'am!" This time everyone saluted her, more from habit at being given an order than actually having to.

Nanoha took Fate's hand and started pulling her towards the building's entrance, smiling brightly at her. "Come on, I want to see our room!"

"Okay," Fate allowed the energetic girl to pull her along and waited patiently during the long elevator ride up to their floor. "I'm sure these rooms must have been expensive. We need to thank Chrono and Carim for supporting our vacation."

"Mm," Nanoha nodded and smiled once the doors opened. "We're so high up; I bet we have a great view." She watched the numbers pass by her before getting to their own. "Nya-ha, Look, Fate-chan, our room number has a heart around it." She pressed her key card against the reader and walked through the door when it slid open. The two took a few steps in before stopping and having their cheeks color. "This...this is..."

To their immediate left sat a large bed with leopard print sheets and pillow covers. Next to it, their nightstand had a lamp that illuminated the room dimly. When Fate clicked the lights up again, she found the room to slowly increase in brightness to reveal a table with 'complimentary' condoms and heated body lotion. Several sticks of incense to 'enhance the mood' were placed on the table as well, next to -to their horror- leopard print covered fuzzy handcuffs. Fate felt her heart race, looking to the bed and glancing upwards, seeing a large mirror cover most of the ceiling. "Lover's Honeymoon suite." She finished Nanoha's sentence.

The blue eyed girl got over her shock and slowly began to giggle to herself. "I bet Hayate-chan is laughing her tail off right now."

Encouraged by the giggling, Fate felt the tenseness leave her shoulders as well. "That girl..." Walking past Nanoha, she simply placed her luggage down on the dresser next to the TV and unzipped it to get out a change of clothes. "What do you want to do first?"

Nanoha smiled, placing her bag next to Fate's and bumping her lightly with her hips to scoot her over. "I want to hit the game floor!"

* * *

The sounds of the casino enveloped both girls as they looked around in amazement. Having never been to one before, the two were a little taken aback from the noisy slot machines and cheers from different tables. Nanoha, now in a stomach revealing pink short sleeve and blue jean shorts held up with a belt, felt her eyes trail along after a bunny girl who was walking in front of them. The girl noticed the look and smiled, offering her tray of mixed bottles to the two girls. "Drink?" She offered them.

"Um, thank you." Fate answered for them, reaching out to pick up a bottle filled with a hazy white-ish liquid. Nanoha followed the motion and chose herself a lemonade type flavor. The tops were popped for them and the bunny girl went along her way. "Well," Fate spoke softly, voice almost not heard over the noises around them. "Cheers?"

"Cheers." Nanoha tapped her bottle to Fate's and the each took a long drink from them. "Oh wow, alcoholic." The two looked at each other and giggled. "Our secret?"

"Our secret." Fate blushed and took another drink as they walked down the carpeted gaming floor. "What do you want to play?"

"Something simple first; I've never gambled before."

"Me either." Fate paused as they passed an almost empty card table and caught the back of Nanoha's shirt in a small pinch to get her to stop as well. The dealer of the game smiled at them and before the blond could second guess herself she found Nanoha sitting down and urging her to as well. The stool was comfortable to her and she felt a little less nervous when Nanoha scooted closer to her. If not for the outgoing personality of her friend, she knew that she probably wouldn't have sat down to play.

"The game is twenty-one, ladies." The man told them with a chipper voice. "Blackjack to some folk." He held a distinct accent that added to his easy-going personality. "Care to get some chips?"

"Oh! Chips." Nanoha nodded, opening her purse and laying down some money along with Fate. The man counted it quickly, slid it along the table to make sure nothing was double-stacked, and gave the girls several stacks of casino chips.

"Bets," the man asked politely, getting people around them to slide chips forward. Fate shyly picked up two of hers and placed them on the circle in front of her. Cards were dealt around and the people made their calls until Fate was looked at for hers.

"Um," Fate blushed, looking down at her cards. "Um...ah... hit me?"

"Hit," The dealer tapped his knuckles lightly on the table. "Stay," he moved his hand in a waving motion.

"Oh!" She looked down, embarrassed, and tapped her knuckles softly, getting another card. Nanoha waved her hand next to her and the dealer went to flip his own down.

"House shows twenty-three." He stated cheerfully, getting his chips and moving them around the table to everyone who didn't bust.

Nanoha pulled her suddenly doubled stack back towards herself and grinned, nudging Fate playfully at their win. "Hey, how about that? Sure beats waiting for a paycheck every month huh?

The blond looked down at her sudden gain and nodded, taking a long drink from her bottle and smiling at the taste. "This is refreshing after sitting in a van for several hours." She got a small giggle and they placed their bets once more. Encouraged by their win, each placed an added chip in front of themselves. The cards came again and both girls managed to beat the dealer, doubling their bets and laughing. Fate took another drink from her beverage and smiled, placing a large stack of chips in front of herself now while Nanoha sank back to a more reserved wager. The cards came again, busting Nanoha but leaving the blond on her third win and now having almost double what she started with.

"Keep on," Nanoha warned her, poked her friend's shoulder. "And you will bet it all and lose."

Fate nodded to her and held back, only putting one chip forward and busting her hand after trying too hard to get to her target number. The now humbled girl finished her beverage and bet again, eyes working the cards around herself and mentally tallying them together to check her odds on busting again. An hour and a few more drinks later, Nanoha finally called it quits, giving Fate a pat on the back and pointing across the casino in the general area where she would be.

Walking around, Nanoha took another bottle offered to her from a roaming bunny girl and scanned the casino floor. Lights flashed all around her, paired with lots of noise and cheering. Naturally looking for the most fun, she walked over to a Craps table and watched with interest. Before long she found people making room for her and heard excited cheers all around to make her stay. Blue eyes watched the dice roll and the chips fly all around the table. The person running the table was talking fast but after only a few rolls and observing she figured out how it was being played. The dealer flipped the button to ON and she reached out to place a few chips on the pass line.

Almost an hour passed before Fate found her friend again, who was jumping up in place while clapping her hands. The blond walked over to her and touched her shoulder, quickly being pulled to stand next to her. "I'm on a roll!" Nanoha told her best friend excitedly. The dice were given to her again and she looked at Fate happily before holding them up. "Blow for luck?"

Fate felt her cheeks color but still leaned forward shyly, closing her eyes and blowing gently on the two see-through dice in her hands. "There you are," she smiled to herself when Nanoha tossed them and cheered out again at her win. "Are you doing well?"

"Very!" Nanoha held up the dice again and had them blown on once more. "I've almost tripled what I started with-awwwww."

"What happened?" Fate looked at the dice. "Oh, an eleven means you lose right?"

"Yup." Nanoha took what chips she had in front of her and pouted. "Mou, I had a lot on the table. Fate-chan is bad luck."

"H-hey..."

"Nya ha, I'm kidding." She took her friend's hand and began walking through the maze of people and tables. "How did you do?"

"I'm down a little," She admitted with a smile still. "But I'm having a lot of fun. I am getting a little hungry, though."

"Me too," Nanoha agreed while looking around. "I wonder if I can find Vita to finish my bet..."

"Probably have to wait until tomorrow." Fate walked along with her friend hand-in-hand as they weaved through the mess of people. "Where do you want to eat?"

"As much as I'd like to go out on the town and experience 'The city that never sleeps', I think we would get more bang for our buck if we just eat at one of the restaurants here." After walking a little while more they came to a rather nice sectioned off area with elegant looking marble floor and designs that rivaled the best five-star restaurants. "Oh wow, this may be a little out of our price range..."

"I have a coupon," Fate reached into her purse and pulled out a slip of paper. "A 'comp' they called it. The dealer gave it to me for playing for so long, said I could use it anywhere at the hotel for a discount."

"I see..." Nanoha looked it over and nodded. "Well... Hey, we're only here one night, let's go all out! We haven't been out together in ages."

"Y-yeah." Red eyes averted shyly but she still walked alongside her friend up to the small podium where the maître d' was standing. "Hello," she spoke to him softly. "Table for two, please?"

"Why certainly, madam." He lead the two across the floors and to a small booth illuminated by candlelight with a small inside water-fall lightly trinkling behind them. Soft music played from speakers they couldn't see and fancy menus were offered after they were situated. "Your waiter will be with you shortly," He spoke to them politely before bowing.

"Wow," Nanoha breathed out, flushing at everything. "It's like a date." Her word made her friend's face light up slightly but brought a blush to her own. "Nya-ha..." The menu was looked over before a hum came from the flight instructor. "Everything sounds so delicious..."

Fate nodded to herself, skimming the pages before pausing on one that caught her eye the most. "I think I'll go with the Filet mignon and lobster..."

"I could have guessed that," Nanoha peeked over the top of her menu. "I knew you would get it as soon as I saw it."

"Oh?" Fate felt a little smile come up. "In that case... would you like the... smothered grilled chicken with mashed truffle potatoes and stuffed mushrooms?"

Nanoha closed her menu and nodded. "Mmmn."

"You keep telling Vivio to reply correctly," Fate accused playfully. "And yet you still reply with 'mmn' as well."

Once their orders were taken they found a salad given to them shortly as well as a bottle of wine that the two decided to splurge on together. "We're breaking a lot of rules tonight," Nanoha mused while filling up their glasses with the red liquid. "We let our subordinates go have fun on their own, we're gambling under the age limit, and drinking alcohol." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Military personnel are allowed to," Fate reminded her, smiling as her glass was half way filled. "What shall we drink to?"

"Us," Nanoha replied instantly, raising her wine glass to gently clink against her friend's. "To us?"

"To us," Fate replied, taking the offer to tap it against Nanoha's rim. Their eyes met briefly before they each took a small sip.

Nanoha coughed lightly, blushing and covering her mouth. "Strong," She wheezed out, puckering. The blond across from her could only giggle and sip once more before placing her glass down and going to her salad.

* * *

Hayate giggled to herself when she saw her two best friends sitting side-by-side at some slot machines and pounced on them playfully, looping an arm around each of their shoulders. "Hi girls!" She greeted happily after the small yelps of shock died down. "Your reactions are slow," Her words were a little shaky but smile held strong. "I think you're drunk."

Nanoha gave Hayate a lopsided smile. "You're the drunken one, Hayate-chan." Her friend nodded quickly and hiccupped.

"Firs' time," She replied, plopping down next to them and cheering as she put some money in the machine. "Oh? Fate-chan?"

The blond covered her mouth, snorting and giggling. "Hi."

"She's wasted," Nanoha told Hayate, giggling as well. "We've had a few drinks and an entiiiiiire bottle of wine." Her wavering body told the other brown haired girl that she was not fairing much better than her other friend.

"You only live once!" Hayate called out, pumping her fist in the air and having the movement repeated by Fate, who almost fell off her stool in the process. The three giggled at each other and congratulated one another on every small win on the slot machines before finally Nanoha, under the pressure of the other two, bet the remainder of her coins on a single line spin. To their surprise, a row of triple 'bars' came up, turning on the small siren above her machine and making loud sounds for them.

Nanoha stared in confusion before she finally realized that she hit something big. Fate hugged her tightly and cheered out a congratulations as Hayate moved around to do the same. "How much?" She asked, overly excited.

"Um," Nanoha looked at her machine and hit the cash out button and waited for her receipt to print out to tell her how much was deposited into her bank account. "Oh wow!" She let Fate look and then Hayate, unable to believe it. "That's almost two months worth of pay!" She hopped on her stool happily. "We can put this in Vivio's college fund!"

"Yay!" Fate threw up both her hands and had to rely on Hayate not to fall over. "That will take some stress off our budget!"

"You know," Hayate pointed out to them after a hiccup. "You two have a daughter but you're not married. You're not even dating!" The two looked at each other and Nanoha hiccupped while pondering this earth-shattering declaration. "We should fix that!" Hayate suddenly got really excited. "You should get married!"

"Married?" Nanoha asked Fate, who looked back blankly a few moments before grinning stupidly. "Married!" Nanoha repeated again, hopping up and almost falling over. "Let's get married!"

"Okay!" Fate almost forgot to cash herself and Hayate out as well, getting their printouts. "Where?"

"Um, um," Nanoha thought fast, or at least as fast as she could while intoxicated. "I dunno!" She giggled at herself.

Hayate saved the day by taking both their hands and pulling them along. "I saw a place by the casino," She swerved her walking but kept going. "Right outside!"

"Right outside!" Fate called out, making people look oddly at the girl. "Oooh, my head's spinning." They stopped a moment to let Fate collect herself and ended up all taking a cocktail from a passing bunny girl. They raised their glasses together and drank it quickly before continuing along their way. Together they made their way out of the casino and into the warm night, looking around at the lights illuminating the now dark city. "There!" Fate pointed at a small cathedral across the huge parking lot and busy road.

"Taxiiiii!" Nanoha waved her hand over her head excitedly and got a car to pull in front of them. "Take us to the cathedral, we're getting married!"

"Congrats," The taxi driver grinned at the three drunken girls and sped off to get them to their destination.

"Married!" Fate cooed out, suddenly hugging Nanoha and nuzzling her neck like a kitten.

"And then _honeymoon!_" Hayate realized happily.

"Honeymoon!" Nanoha repeated, nodded and hugging Fate back. "Hot fiery love-love!" To prove her point she kissed Fate soundly, making Hayate squeal out in delight. The kiss went deeper, making Fate fall over into Hayate's lap with Nanoha on top of her.

"Hurry up!" Hayate requested to the cab driver. "I don't think they will last much longer." She laughed and giggled as the two squirmed on her. Fate's hands were rubbing Nanoha's back hard and wet sloppy kissing sounds could be heard between their gasps for air. A few moments later and the taxi stopped. Hayate paid the man and pulled the two out of the car, laughing at them when they went back to kissing before running off together to the small imitation church.

"Can I help you?" A receptionist asked the group when they stumbled in the door.

"Married!" Nanoha informed her contently, pulling Fate closer.

"Need rings?" The person offered them a two page brochure that held several different wedding bands.

Fate and Nanoha quickly looked at it along with Hayate and chose which ones they wanted after only a few minutes. "This one." Fate pointed at two simple golden bands that had 'forever in love' engraved on them.

The receptionist nodded and rooted through her desk. "Sizes?" They were given quickly and she produced two rings. "Total comes to two-hundred and fifty three dollars."

"I got it!" Nanoha tapped in her code on the screen that came up and confirmed the purchase.

"Please go through the door on your left," The person requested of them as two more people ran into the door asking to be wed as well.

Hayate stood back a little as the two girls approached a preacher while giggling and hugging each other. "Hey there pretty mamas." The man greeted them with a small dance move. "You two wanna tie the knot of-" Her spun his arm around and looked at them quickly. "Holy matrimony?"

"Yes!" They both called at the same time, smiling and hugging each other again.

"Well all righty then." The man pointed dramatically at Nanoha. "Do you take this hot babe to be your wife? Do you promise you'll never be cruel or step on her blue suede shoes?"

"I do." Nanoha nodded.

"And do you," The man pointed to Fate. "Do you take this sexy fox to be your wife? Will you give her hot muffin lovin' and make her all shook up?"

"I do." Fate laughed and hugged Nanoha again.

"By the powers invested in me by the city of Sagev and by His Holiness next door, I now pronounce you," he shook his leg and spun his arm around before looking at them again. "Wife and wife. You may now kiss."

Both girls hastily slid the rings over each other's fingers and kissed hard, hugging tightly. "Yay!" Hayate interrupted them with a tight hug. "Congratulations!"

"Honeymoon!" Nanoha declared, pulling Fate along with her and Hayate to the doors as the next couple went in. The taxi they left outside was still there, making them grin as they got back in. Nanoha found Fate's arms around her neck, pulling her into another kiss. Hayate was left to give their new destination and pay once more as the girls quickly stumbled out. Together they ran into the lobby and waved goodbye to Hayate when she said she was going to go back on the floor to play some more.

The elevator came slowly, making each newlywed give each other quickly glances and grins before finally getting into it and pressing their floor. Alone, it was only a few moments before Nanoha pressed Fate against the wall and kissed her again. A small moan escaped her mouth as her legs were parted slightly, just enough for Nanoha to slide hers in between and press up against her. Fate's hands grabbed her wife's rear, pulling on it to draw her closer. Their tongues met quickly, purring at each other until they arrived at their floor.

Stumbling along, the girls quickly ran to their room where Fate pinned Nanoha to the door. Her mouth claimed her wife's again and her hands started working under the shirt. Nanoha desperately tried to find her key card in her purse and finally slammed it against the reader, making them both stumble into the room. The blonde scooped Nanoha up and carried her to the bed quickly, dropping her down and claiming the spot on top. Her button up was fiddled with briefly before Nanoha finally gave up and ripped the rest open, struggling to get the shirt off.

Nanoha rolled them over quickly, undoing Fate's bra and tossing it blindly behind her. Wet lips crushed together again as Fate's soft hands scratched at Nanoha's shirt, pulling it upwards and grabbing the bra as well, tugging it forcefully over Nanoha's head and slinging it off the bed. Their mouths met again, hands trailing quickly. The blue eyed girl slid away briefly, kissing down Fate's front until she reached the skirt, which was tugged off without unzipping and dropped to the floor. Now with the sight of her soon-to-be-lover mostly naked, she grabbed one of Fate's boots and jerked on it.

Fate laughed happily, feeling her body rock with each hard tug Nanoha made in an attempt to rob her boots. Finally it slid down enough that one more tug made Nanoha stumble backwards and almost fall on her butt. Taking the chance, Fate reached down and unzipped the side of the one left on her foot and felt Nanoha easily twist it off before throwing it away and jumping her. "Mmngh!" Fate rolled them over quickly, hands working Nanoha's shorts and tugging them down.

"I'm on top," Nanoha demanded, rolling them over once more but quickly found Fate repeating the motion and pinning her hands down forcefully above her head.

"_I'm_ on top," Fate challenged her sternly, getting a low husky purr before her lips were claimed roughly. Nanoha bucked her hips hard, wrapping her legs around Fate's waist and jerking to the side, rolling them over once more and making them fall off the bed.

Laughter rang up from each as they quickly tried to stand and hop back on the soft bed, hugging each other close and kissing frantically. Nanoha moaned out as she felt her hand taken and moved above her head. She felt something furry around her wrist and after several clicking sounds were made, realized that she had just been cuffed. Fate grinned down at her prize. "These," she grabbed Nanoha's shorts again and licked her lips while fumbling with the belt. "Are coming off." the shorts were pulled down with a few quick jerks and thrown carelessly, knocking the lamp over and plunging them into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I was really tired when I awoke for some reason. My head was throbbing and when I moved I felt several places on my body protest the action. Slowly my eyes opened and looked over the top of Nanoha's head to see light just barely shining through the curtains covering the window on the side of our room. I sat up and brought a hand to my eyes, groaning softly as I rubbed them. Once the sleep was cleared from my vision I looked down froze at the sight of a naked Nanoha next to me. Her back had several scratch marks on it and her neck and shoulders were littered with hickies. Last night's events came back all at once and I brought a shaking hand to my mouth. I had sex. With Nanoha. I couldn't seem to comprehend it but I could vividly recall every act. Her pants in my ear, my name being repeated over and over, our ecstasy that peaked at the same time... I felt sick to my stomach in fear as Nanoha slowly stirred and began to slowly push herself upwards, one hand moving to rub her sore neck that actually had teeth marks on it where I had bit her. She looked at me curiously for a few moments before a small gasp was taken, eyes opening wide.

**Vegas Stakes II**

**By: Satashi**

Both girls looked at each other for a long moment before Nanoha finally made it to a sitting position and went to cover herself with the bed sheets. A soft jingling sound came, making her face drain of all color. Slowly she looked away and held out her arm towards Fate, wrist still bound by the half-empty handcuffs. "Um... Could you...?"

"Oh... Yes..." Fate looked around a moment before realizing that she had the key on the bracelet covering her wrist. Slowly she took it off and undid the chain binding Nanoha.

"...Thank you..."

"Mm..." A long awkward moment passed over them, broken when the sound of a phone ringing came. Red eyes looked to the side of the bed and pressed a button on a digital picture frame that brought up a black monitor telling them that their requested wake up call was being done. After closing it down silence once again smothered the two girls. "I'm..." Fate began, her normally quiet voice softer than usual. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay..." Nanoha looked away as the bed shifted behind her. The sheets were brought to her chest again and blue eyes stared at the covers as Fate shyly walked across the room and picked up her entire suitcase to take to the bathroom so she wouldn't have to stay in there any longer than need be. The brown haired one sat on the bed for a few more moments before looking up, seeing articles of clothing hanging off the back of a chair as well as littering the floor. Slowly she closed her eyes and brought a hand to rest in the messed up hair falling around her face. '_I had sex with Fate-chan..._' Her mind thought on it's own, recalling the event easily. The kissing, the touching, her pent up frustration being released all at once in that single night. '_Why...?_' She demanded to no one. '_Why did it have to happen like this?_'

The shower finally came on, giving the girl a small signal to get out of the bed and walk to the dresser. The mirror on it reflected her body back to her, making her bring up a hand to trail the marks on her skin. Fate had been a little rough with her but at the same time she could only remember the fondness of each touch. Each bite had been followed by soothing licking, each nip of skin gave kisses to relax the sensation...

Nanoha shook her head and unzipped her suitcase, pulling out clothes and gathering everything else she had in the room to pass the time before the water cut off. Moments passed and a wet Fate came back into the room, making each of them stop and look at each other briefly before averting their eyes. "I saved you plenty of hot water," Fate broken the ice as best she could.

"Thank you," Nanoha managed out weakly. Her clothes were picked up and she brushed past the blond, closing the door behind herself.

Fate looked down, staring at the golden band over her finger before sighing and sitting on the bed, hunched over and burying her face in her hands. "What have I done...?" She weakly spoke her mind aloud.

* * *

"About time," Vita greeted the late-comers at the table the group had been sitting at. The breakfast bar was comped to them by the casino and two tables were brought together allowing the mass of girls to all sit close by. "I was about to come get you two."

Nanoha smiled weakly. "Sorry." Her eyes looked at the table, seeing a glass of milk in front of an empty chair and a glass of orange juice next to it. "Already ordered my drinks?" She got a small hum from Subaru. "I'm going to get my plate then."

Subaru nodded at her, swallowing quickly. "The eggs are really good, Nanoha-san."

"I'll try some..." She waved lightly and went along her way. The two girls filled their plates half heartedly, not talking even though they were together. Finally they made it back to the table and noticed for the first time that Hayate was leaning back in her chair, food almost untouched. "Hayate-chan?"

"Hangover," Hayate told them softly, slowly moving her head back to look at them. "Neither of you have one?"

Fate nodded lightly and found Shamal's hand offered to her, holding two pills. "Thank you."

"And Nanoha," The doctor held out four. "Two for headache, two for carsickness."

"Thank you," Nanoha sat down and opened her hand to accept them. "...What is it?"

Shamal blinked. "Since when did you wear jewelry?" She asked, turning Nanoha's hand over and inspecting the ring. "That's a..."

Hayate yelped, pointing to them with a shaking finger and covering her mouth with her other hand. Her eyes were wide and body shaking. "You.. you two... you...!"

Fate looked away and Nanoha took the pills finally, downing them without answering. When Signum reached over to take Fate's left hand, the blond felt too weak to protest. The matching wedding band was shown, making the table gasp and scream. "You got _married_!?"

Nanoha put her face in the palm of her hands once everyone had been loaded back up into the van. Leaning forward, she sighed out softly and listened to everyone talk about what they had done the night before. Vita had apparently become fond of the slot machines while Hayate tried her hand at poker. Subaru and Tia went for a night on the town and had several souvenirs to show for it. The thought made her look to her left hand, moving her palms just far enough away from her face to see it clearly. The gold band was still around her finger, reminding her exactly what had happened the night before. '_We need to talk about it..._' She knew it before her thoughts informed her of the statement.

Fate was leaning against the window, eyes glazed over as she looked at the passing scenery. Her position allowed for everyone to clearly see the nip marks on her neck and Nanoha gently reached to touch her own to trace over the teeth mark still stinging her. A sudden flashback of cries of ecstasy mixed with fevered clawing in an attempt to get closer came back to her all at once. Fate had bitten her then, trying to taste every sound she had made.

Blushing, Nanoha turned away and sighed again, her groan lost on everyone around her. The van was lively, music playing and jokes flying thick. Each were taking turns telling particularly interesting things that happened to them but somehow it kept coming back to "Not no where _near_ as exciting as a wedding!"

It wasn't until Vita turned around in her seat and looked at them did Nanoha feel like it was really going to get bad. "So," The redhead asked with a grin. "How was the honeymoon?"

Both girls went red, glancing at each other and quickly looking away. "Vita-chan!" Hayate scolded, also red. She remembered the events in the taxi vividly enough to want to protect her friend's privacy. "That's not something you should ask about!"

"Cheeee, no fun." Vita turned around in her seat and sat back down, pouting.

Nanoha groaned and closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the seat in front of her. After almost an hour of thinking and bouncing around on the seat, the effects of the medicine started kicking in. A yawn came without warning and her body leaned back, closing her eyes and trying to get comfortable. She knew that she needed to sleep to ward off a repeat of yesterday, but the bad roads they were driving on were not doing too much to ease the breakfast she managed to eat that morning.

Fate's arm slowly came of Nanoha's shoulders, getting a small squeak from the brown haired girl. "You need to sleep," Fate's gentle voice seemed a little forced to come out, but her worried red eyes told Nanoha that she was honestly trying her best to get over their embarrassment in order to help her. "Please, Nanoha..."

"Fate-chan..." Despite feeling uncomfortable at first, the effects of the medicine eased Nanoha's mind to a point where she didn't feel too awkward anymore. A pillow was placed on Fate's side and she shifted slightly to allow Nanoha to lay against it. Her head rested just under the girl's neck and one arm looped around and under the blond's arm and back to avoid crushing her elbow into the Fate's ribs.

"Shhh," Fate soothed her gently. "Rest. Please don't get sick." Her hand went to cover Nanoha's face and force her to close her eyes but a hand caught it before she could. Slender fingers traced the wedding ring momentarily before Fate pressed forward again, covering Nanoha's eyes and staying there until she felt the eyelashes flutter closed. '_Please don't be sick again,_' Fate mentally asked, knowing Nanoha couldn't hear her. '_I have too much to think about without worrying myself silly over your carsickness..._' Her eyes left Nanoha and looked up, seeing almost everyone turn away at once to pretend they weren't watching. A hot blush went over her cheeks and she quickly looked out the window again.

* * *

"Stop number two." Subaru held her hand up this time, moving the camera screen around as they pulled off onto a highway exit and looped around into a small city. "We're going to get gas and something to nibble on."

Shamal nodded when she was focused on. "We have to get it to go, we're a little behind already."

"So she says," Subaru confirmed, moving to look at Tia beside her. "Tia is still cranky after losing several games of tic-tac-toe against Vita."

"Stow it," Tia snarled, missing Vita's proud smirk.

Subaru moved to the back, smiling happily at the sleeping couple. "And here we have the newlyweds." She giggled and got a cat-like smile on her face. "Fate-san is protecting Nanoha-san from all harm while she sleeps."

Nanoha opened one eye. "I heard that, Subaru."

"Gah!" The blue haired girl laughed nervously. "Um... Hello Nanoha-san... we're about to stop soon..."

The Stars leader sat up slowly and adjusted her bra, clearly having been awake for some time now. Ignoring Subaru's continuation of recording others, she moved the pillow from Fate's side and gently reached over to shake the girl lightly. "Hey... Hey Fate-chan..."

"Ngh?" She jolted awake quickly, looking around and blinking rapidly before settling her eyes on Nanoha. A few seconds passed before she looked away and rubbed her eyes. "What?" She asked groggily. "Was I snoring?"

Nanoha couldn't help but give a lopsided smile. "No, no you weren't snoring. We are about to stop."

"Okay," She tried to wake up more, shifting to remove the pillow from between herself and the side of the van and placed it in her lap. "Do you have my shoes?"

Hayate handed the two girls their flip-flops bought just for the trip and smiled at them while getting a thanks. "Did you two sleep well?" She asked contently, trying to make them more talkative.

"Yes," Both girls answered at the same time, getting blushes. "I slept really well," Nanoha continued on. "How long were we out?"

"Almost three hours." Nanoha looked disappointed that it wasn't longer. "Sorry Nanoha-chan, you still have another three or four to go."

The girl gave a small nervous smile. "Shamal, can I take more pills yet?"

"Only if you eat something," The doctor replied back casually.

Once the van pulled into the gas station/fast food place the group filed out together with Subaru in the lead to record it all. Being the last to leave, two of the three aces lagged behind a little. Their eyes met awkwardly before walking side by side. "So," Fate tried lamely.

"So," Nanoha repeated the word while rubbing her hands together in front of her. "What a night, huh?"

"Yeah." Fate blushed darkly but still held the door open for her friend.

"Thank you," Nanoha walked in the place and grimaced. "Ew, I don't think I can handle greasy junk food right now..."

"There is a deli too," Fate pointed out to her quietly. "Want to get something there?" She received a small nod and the pair walked to stand in the short line. "Um..."

"...Yeah," Nanoha looked down, fiddling with her ring. "Wow, huh?"

"Yes." Fate blushed but managed a small laugh. "Awkward."

"Very." Nanoha looked around briefly before slowly moving her chin up to look at Fate's face. "Fate-chan... last night..."

"I'm sorry." Fate spoke at once. "I... I shouldn't have. I was so..." She averted her eyes. "...rough..."

"Ah, no, that's..." Nanoha faltered, recalling how Fate had straddled her, pulling her body closer while panting huskily into her ear. "I mean... I didn't hold back either..."

Fate swallowed thickly, knowing they couldn't beat around the bush too much longer. One of them had to ask the question on what to do about their marriage. "Nanoha..." Fate's word shook, willing herself to take Nanoha's hands and felt a small about of relief when they didn't pull away from her. "I... We... need to talk about..." She licked her lips.

"Can I help you?" The person behind the counter asked after waiting for them for several long moments.

"Sorry!" Nanoha blushed darkly and looked up at the menu, thinking quickly. Fate took the easy way out, dropping Nanoha's hands and also looking to see what she wanted for lunch.

* * *

Fate took over navigator while Hayate chose to drive once everyone got back in the van together. Using this time to gather her thoughts, Fate idly held conversation with her partner while everyone else seemed to be sleeping or reading. Her hand went to the gold band once more and twisted it easily around her finger, staring down at it curiously. Although being drunk when doing it, their wedding didn't seem to bother either so much as the actions that followed it. This thought was driven home by the fact that neither girl had removed the rings yet. '_I wonder,_' Fate thought to herself when her conversation with Hayate died off in favor of the low radio playing a song they both liked. '_How Nanoha feels about the sudden fact that we're married? We weren't even dating..._'

Although they had shared kisses in the past, each one became standard to their day. Vivio had asked it herself: Why didn't her mamas kiss like other people's parents. At the time it had been simple to avoid, not wanting their daughter to go through the mental stress of knowing the people that took care of her weren't like the other children's. Nanoha casually bent over and kissed Fate's cheek that day, and each day after. It became a habit to them both, even when Vivio wasn't around, so much so to a point where Nanoha would stop and walk back to Fate when she realized they hadn't done it yet when parting. When asked about it, Nanoha had simply told her that it made her feel loved.

'_So what now?_' Fate leaned her cheek against her palm and stared out boredly at the passing scenery. '_What do we do? Letting everyone know that we married because we were drunk would be extremely awkward, not to mention humiliating. We can't simply ignore it if they document it at that church we went to. We paid for a ceremony as well as our rings so I'm fairly sure records will be sent to our base. With that being said, everyone else will know about it. Vivio... I can't imagine what this would do to her. If we divorced then it would confuse her greatly and then she might even hide her feelings inside..._'

"What is it?" Hayate asked her friend, concern in her voice. "That's the fifth time you've sighed in the past few minutes.

"I don't know," she lied lightly. "I'm just...Confused."

Hayate went silent, recalling last night's actions. "Um... I'm really sorry... I caused so much trouble."

"No it's not that," Fate spoke before she could stop herself. "I just didn't want my first time to be..." She trailed, realizing what she was saying. Her voice dropped and music was turned up just a little. "I feel like something was taken from me... I lost my virginity in a wild alcohol induced pent-up sex craze," She blushed but couldn't word it any other way. "I wanted it to be... soft. Romantic... You know?"

"Mm," Hayate reached over and patted Fate's hand comfortingly. "How does Nanoha-chan feel?"

"We haven't talked yet," Fate looked down. "This isn't something I want to communicate with telepathically."

"I can understand that." Hayate looked in the rear view mirror, smiling softly at the sight of her crew dozing off on each other. "We should be at our camp soon... You'll have time then."

"... Yeah." Fate gave her friend's hand a squeeze in appreciation.

"With the combined driving efforts of Fate-san and Hayate-san, we arrive at our location a full half hour earlier than we thought we would." Tia took her turn at recording after a few small prods by her fellow division members. "The area is more beautiful in real life than in the pamphlets." She zoomed out her camera to look at a log cabin they would be staying in. "Here we have our cabin and behind it..." She moved a little to the side, allowing Subaru to unpack her things from the van. "The River, Fon Filia." She tried to get a clear view of the large body of water not too far from their housing. They were along the river bank but were surrounded by many trees and a gravel path for vehicles to get around between the many cabins littering the famous camping spot. "Day two officially starts now. No more van for us, isn't that great, Nanoha-san?" Tia zoomed in on Nanoha, who had both hands on the van with her head down while trying not to throw up.

Tia laughed nervously and left the girl to Vita's care in favor of getting in more of their surroundings. "It's really quiet here, I can only hear other campers and a faint radio from somewhere nearby. No sounds of the city at all." She moved to look around the screen instead of through it and called out to Hayate. "Speaking of the city, don't we need to get groceries and things?"

"Not it!" Several people around them all spoke at once, save for Nanoha who was now sitting down and looking quite flushed.

Subaru sweat dropped lightly. "I guess that means we're going to have to go, Tia."

Fate knelt down next to Nanoha and placed a hand on the girl's forehead. "You're clammy," She stated the obvious while sliding her hand down to check the cheeks and neck as well. "How do you feel?"

"I'll be fine once I get settled down." Nanoha replied with a light smile. "Thanks, just give me a few minutes. Go enjoy yourself." The blond looked at her wife for a few moments before moving beside her and scooping Nanoha up in a fluid movement. "Fate-chan!"

"I'll carry you inside," she offered softly. The trip around the van made everyone coo at them but the enforcer didn't seem to mind.

"Fate-chan, put me down," Nanoha wiggled in an attempt to free herself from the grasp under her legs and back.

"Stop squirming or I'll drop you," came the warning back.

Blue eyes averted and arms crossed, pouting as she was spoiled. "You're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry," Fate bumped open the already ajar door and stepped inside the cabin. To her right stood a doorway leading into a very large kitchen/dining room area while the section to her left immediately opened up into a large living room. A fireplace was off to the side and out of the way while a couch made a large 'L' shape to take up most of the space. A table sat in the middle on top of an animal-skin rug and a TV screen area was designated in front of that. Three doors were open behind the couch area that the blond made out as bedrooms with a bathroom between them. Directly in front of her stood a staircase that went up to an upstairs that only consisted of a walkway to get to more sleeping quarters upstairs. "Nice place."

"Fate-chan..."

"Okay," Fate walked to the couch and laid Nanoha down, placing a finger on her nose when she tried to sit up. "Rest," She demanded sternly but softly. When Nanoha laid back down reluctantly, Fate knelt down on the floor and looked at her. "...Want to talk about it?"

Nanoha looked away and closed her eyes. "Nothing really to talk about."

"...Oh." The hurt sound in her voice made Nanoha cringe.

"Fate-chan, I didn't mean it like that." She whispered despite the fact that they were the only ones inside. "I just..." She felt fingers in her hair and opened her eyes to see the same caring expression that her friend always had when looking at her. The look was ruined by a flashback of the night before and she looked away. The fingers stopped at the abrupt turn and Fate stood up.

"I see. I'll go then. I'm sorry." When Nanoha tried to sit up she found arms pressing her back down. "Get better. Please. A few minutes." The voice was hurt so Nanoha gave in, laying back down and closing her eyes.

"...I'm sorry," She whispered into the couch, hugging herself.

Fate took a large intake of the crisp air once back outside and smiled at Tia when she had the camera screen focused on her. "Fate-san, what do you think about the location?" The girl asked curiously. "I heard you were really fond of water?"

With a smile the girl began to root through the van to start getting her things out of it. "I like it a lot," came the start of the reply. "Nanoha may be fond of the air but I love the sea. Some of my fondest memories were made next to water." She gave the forward a happy look as she reflected back on her past. "When I was growing up my mother would often take me to water parks."

"What were they like on your planet?"

"No where near as fun as the ones here but..." Fate blushed. "I had fun in different ways. Just being with my friends was enough for me." She leaned forward and poked the recording screen, making it shut off. "You should go settle in and start making a list of things we need to buy."

"Ma'am." Tia saluted briskly, getting another smile.

A new voice came up from behind the blond when Tia ran off to the van. "You're spoiling them too much." Vita's words made Fate laugh to herself. "I bet Vivio is going to be hard to handle once she's older."

Fate shook her head. "Vivio is a kind girl, I'm sure she will be a little Angel during her teenage years."

Vita crossed her arms. "And when she brings home a punk brat that she's head over heels in love with?"

The blond simply smiled. "I'll let Nanoha handle that."

A shiver ran up the redhead's spine. "You're cruel."

Ten minutes later and the van was fully unloaded and bedrooms claimed. Nanoha sat up, much to Fate's dismay, and began walking around the cabin in an attempt to find a quiet spot to call her daughter. Having given up on privacy, she settled for going outside in favor of at least getting some wind around her. The breeze lifted her spirits and she brought her hands up to form a screen and keyboard under her. The number to Vivio's civilian device, a simple cheap bracelet for children, was dialed out by Raising Heart and after a few moments the face of her upset child came on the screen. "H-Hello Vivio," Nanoha sweat dropped lightly at he look she was getting.

"Mama didn't call last night." The child stated her displeasure right away.

Nanoha felt as if she had just been hit. "I'm sorry Vivio... Mama was really tired." Her daughter puffed out her cheeks and she knew right then that her little girl probably stayed up late waiting for the call. "Please forgive me Vivio? I will call you every night for now on, okay?"

Vivio debated it for a few moments. "Promise?"

Nanoha nodded. "Yes, I promise." The expression on Vivio's face changed all at once. "Are you having fun?"

"Mmmn!" She bounced her head happily. "Zaffy and I went to an amusement park yesterday!"

"Really?" The girl sat down at a picnic table and smiled at her daughter. "Tell me about it?"

"It was really really fun!" Vivio continued, throwing her arms out excitedly. "We rode the swings and spinning teacups and I got to go into an arcade!" The rant continued for another few minutes, paired with ever changing facial expressions and waving of arms. Finally after she had to settle down to breathe properly again she asked the question that had been lingering on her mind. "Where's Fate-mama?"

Nanoha looked to the side and saw her friend talking with Subaru and Hayate. The blue haired one had a screen in front of herself, typing away on things she would need to buy while in town. "Fate-mama is busy right now so be quick okay Sweetheart?" She got a happy hum in reply and went to the small group, averting her eyes when Fate smiled brightly at the screen.

"Hello Vivio," Fate greeted kindly. "How is my girl, all on her own this week!?" She asked excitedly, making Vivio beam with pride.

"Vivio is fine!" She proclaimed loudly. "I'm a big girl."

Nanoha hid her smile, not saying that she waited up last night for their calls. "That's good," Fate continued. "We will bring you back some gifts so be good okay?"

"Okaaaay." Vivio closed her eyes and waved. "I'll take care of everyone here."

"You do that," Fate asked of her happily, waving back. "Bye-bye, Vivio."

"Byeeee!" She repeated before the screen cut off.

Fate looked at Nanoha. "Am I bad for worrying about her so much?"

"She will be fine." A small nod confirmed it to herself. The two girls looked at each other briefly before blushing and turning away. "This... really needs to stop," She laughed out in an attempt to make it a little easier on them.

"Yeah..." Each slowly looked at each other again. "Nanoha..." Fate's slender fingers reached forward to take her friend's hand. "About...us." She licked her lips as Nanoha shivered.

"Hey Newlyweds!" Signum's voice made them both look to their side. "That can wait until later, we need you over here!" The girls looked at each other lamely before nodding and walking over to the group to help clean out the rest of the van of trash from their trip.

* * *

"Wow, Nanoha-san, how bold!" Subaru couldn't help but blush as she walked back into the cabin with an armful of paper bags containing groceries. Her instructor was walking down the stairs in a skimpy two piece pink bikini, breasts shaking slightly with each step. She took the offered hand and allowed Nanoha to help carry them the rest of the way into the kitchen before looking over her instructor once more. "I thought you'd be more of a one piece bathing suit kind of girl."

"Why is that?" Nanoha asked curiously as they walked back to the door, pausing momentarily for the older girl to slip on her flip-flops.

"Just that you always wear skirts or dresses and your barrier jacket has a back skirt to cover yourself." Subaru flushed, laughing lightly at herself. "But I guess that doesn't mean anything out of the base."

"Nya haha. Fate-chan is the bold one." Nanoha picked up more bags and danced around Tia on her way back. "She has the prettiest clothes that I could never wear."

"Like what?" Subaru pondered aloud just as Fate started her way down the stairs.

"Let me help," The blond called down to them. A black G-string covered a small patch between her legs while revealing most of her backside, minus a small inverted triangle between the curves. Her front consisted of two black triangular patches that covered her nipples before turning into simple string to loop around her neck and back.

"That's not a bikini," Hayate's voice spoke up, looking at Fate's breasts. "That's _floss_! Inspection time!" Before anyone could stop her, Hayate's hands groped Fate and gave three good squeezes before the blond let out an embarrassed squeal. Seconds later and Hayate's hands were slapped away hard, making the girl look at Nanoha with a shocked expression while rubbing her wrist. "Nanoha-chan, that hurt..."

"Oh." The girl went stiff, aware of the eyes on her. "Sorry, I just..." Embarrassedly she walked over to her friend and rubbed the red mark where she had struck her. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Hayate spoke softly. "I guess I shouldn't have done our childhood joke after you two got married."

Nanoha blushed more, shaking her head quickly and backing up. "No, it's... never mind." She looked at Fate and waited until everyone else left before shyly glancing at the ground. "...Fate-chan?"

"Yes?" Her quiet voice made Nanoha look back up to see a pleased but embarrassed look.

"You... packed two swimsuits right?"

"Yes?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Could you... wear the other one?" Her hands went to rub together, eyes looking anywhere but at her friend. "Um... I saw... a lot of guys outside in the water and... well..." She glanced back quickly, taking note of the small bruises over Fate's chest that would have gone un noticed if she hadn't made them herself. "I don't... want them looking."

"...Oh." Fate felt herself grow warm all over. "I'll... go change."

Nanoha glanced briefly at Fate when she turned and then looked more, watching the hips sway from her up-skirt angle. When she caught herself she shook her head and turned around, staring face-first into the recording screen next to Hayate's hand. "Nanoha gets an eyeful of her wife going up the stairs." Hayate documented with a smile that dripped with revenge. "You're _such_ a naughty girl."

Nanoha shooed Hayate into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms. The girl looked up and realized for the first time that they had a skylight on the vaulted ceilings of their cabin and smiled at the sun shining down brightly. 'I'm glad,' She thought to herself with a small smile. 'I was worried that we wouldn't be able to have too much fun before it gets dark but we should have at least three or four hours before it starts to dim.'

The sounds of someone coming back down the stairs made the girl look up at Fate, now sporting a blue full covering strapless bikini top and matching bottom that held at the sides with two golden loops for appeal. "Is this... better?"

"Mm, sorry I asked." Nanoha nodded at her and found Fate's hand touching hers questioningly. Her first thought was to pull away in embarrassment but after a small mental debate she shyly accepted the offer and interlaced their fingers. "I have everything by the door," She told her softly, taking the few steps to get to the entrance and picked up the basket with her free hand.

"It's bright," Fate held up her arm to block a little of the light shining down on them and looked around. "It's not that far of a walk."

"Mm." Nanoha moved forward, taking the blond with her. Their sandals made flopping noises as they padded along while looking around at the trees and other camp sights along the way to the water. "It's nice here."

"Very." Fate felt her cheeks color lightly when a group of teenage boys hanging around a tent wolf whistled at them and asked if they wanted to go out on their boat for a fun time.

"No thanks," Nanoha called back, a little annoyed at the rude behavior and cat calls. "She's more of a man than you guys combined."

"Nanoha!" Fate whispered to her in shock. "That was rude!" Nanoha looked forward and clicked her tongue but didn't offer any other reply than gripping Fate's hand tighter. '_I guess that's why she wanted me to change my bikini... Nanoha... are you jealous?_' A small happy smile came, followed by a perky giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing," Fate beamed at her.

"...What?"

"Nothing," She smiled and closed her eyes. "Hehehe."

"Mou," Nanoha looked forward again and blushed, eyes occasionally darting to the side to see if she could figure out why the blond was still smiling so much.

"Looks like we have a section to ourselves." Fate pointed to the side as they walked down the steps built into the hill that lead to the water below. Despite being a river, the camp grounds had treated the rather large strip with a good cleaning and added sand. "Let's go near the water?"

"Okay," Nanoha felt the hot sand cover her feet as she sank down while walking and couldn't help but grin. "I feel like we're officially on vacation now."

"Yes," Fate looked into the basket and pulled out a large beach towel to unfold with a flick of her wrist. "We haven't just relaxed in ages, even on our few days off we always seemed to be doing paperwork."

"A shame we only have two more days here."

Fate took out the seconds beach towel and laid it closely to the first. "But if we stayed in Sagev too long we'd-" She stopped, blushing darkly. "Um..."

"Yeah," Nanoha fiddled with her wedding ring shyly.

"... You want to-"

"Put lotion on my back?" Nanoha asked quickly, holding up the bottle to her friend.

After a small pause Fate accepted the suntan lotion and nodded. "Okay." She watched the girl lay on her stomach and moved across her towel to move Nanoha's massive side-up to pool by her head. '_I don't know if she's avoiding the topic or is just unsure of it... But she isn't avoiding me and even held my hand._' She looked at her friend and watched the blue eyes close, arms going up to cradle her cheek on to get comfortable. '_Does she just want to pretend it never happened? Or maybe... does it not bother her that we're married? Nanoha, how do you feel?_' She blinked, an idea flowing into her mind. '_Maybe... I'll use this to see what she's thinking._'

Fate gently unclasped the hook holding Nanoha's top on and laid the straps to the side. Very faint marks were still just barely visible on her skin ans she couldn't help but trace one of them with her fingertip, blushing as she recalled the feeling when they happened. The girl under her shivered so she pulled her hand back in favor of placing some suntan lotion on her palm and rubbing her hands together.

Her hands pressed gently on Nanoha's back at first and then pressed down firmer as she moved to straddle the her friend's thighs. The girl didn't protest the action, giving Fate a small sign to test her feelings. Slowly she pushed forward, watching the skin start to shine in the sun as the lotion was massaged into the skin. The faint smell of coconut wafted to her nose a smile came to her face easily. Moving her hands down to Nanoha's waist, she pressed down again and slid them upwards. Fingers spread out, she looped to Nanoha's neck and rubbed the shoulders a little more than was needed.

A slow moan came out of the girl's mouth as she rubbed Nanoha's neck, pleased and curious at the reaction. Staying there for a few more un needed moments, Fate trailed her fingertips down the sides of her throat and pressed lightly to make it clear she was massaging while applying the lotion. Nanoha shifted again, but still gave no protest, making the blond lose her shyness and begin enjoying herself.

Hands slid down Nanoha's back once more, pressing down fully in a massage and spreading the lotion to the sides. Hands made it to the waist again and slid forward, slipping completely to run along Nanoha's ribs and getting a surprised gasp. Pressing more, Fate rubbed the sensitive area before gliding forward, fingertips purposely looping under the girl's breasts line.

Moving back once more, Fate was pressed with the issue of being done with the back so she moved to sit by her friend again and slowly wiggled Nanoha's bikini bottom down, blushing at the sight of the revealed area. Lotion was put on her hands again and she shamelessly massaged Nanoha's butt, giggling when she heard a small gasp. Once done, she pulled hte bikini back up and slid down to the legs. Nanoha's skin glistened, a small bit of sweat already forming from laying in the direct blazing sunlight for so long.

Soft hands caressed the thighs and red eyes widened ever so slightly then the legs just barely parted for her to get her hands in between them. Gently she began her rubbing, inhaling the scent of the tropics while enjoying the feel under her palms. down to the knee, over the calves, and giving a loving foots massage as well. She worked up the other leg, moving slowly to prolong the experience before reaching the end once more.

"Back's done," Fate informed her friend. A soft hum replied to her but Nanoha didn't move. "You have to do your front too, you can't sleep on me."

"I'm comfortable," Nanoha protested groggily. Her top was fastened again and she found herself rolled over. "Bright," Her eyes squinted and an arm went up to block the sunlight blinding her. "Ahh!" She jerked when Fate's sticky palms touched her stomach and pressed down, massaging lotion into her. "Fate-chan?"

Fate held back her smile, continuing her test. '_I really don't want to spend our entire vacation avoiding each other, Nanoha._' Her fingers went to get the sides and trailed upwards, fingertips lightly grazing Nanoha's underarms. "Your skin is really soft."

"A-ah... thank...you..." Nanoha looked away and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as her breasts were fondled, oil seeping into her skin. "Ahhn... ahh... nggh..."

"Sensitive?" Fate cooed out playfully just before popping the top of the suit.

"Kya!" Nanoha sat up and covered her chest, red face burning. "Fate-chan!"

"Done," She replied simply, handing the lotion to her friend. "Do me?" She gasped when an alternate meaning of the words made both of them yelp. "I-I mean... rub me... oil... the..." Her words got softer and softer, looking down to the towel beneath her.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha slowly reached forward and touched the girl's cheek. "I-"

"Nanoha-san!" Subaru's voice came excitedly, scaring the brown haired girl and making her squeeze the bottle of lotion, squirting Fate's body.

"Ah, cold!" Fate protested loudly, looking down. Before anything could happen with Subaru and Tia there now, Fate began rubbing herself down to coat her body.

Tia looked at them shyly. "Mind if we join? Subaru just kind of dragged me here."

Nanoha laughed lightly. "Sure, pull up some sand."

"So," Hayate spoke in greeting while sitting down next to Nanoha on the back porch of their cabin. The sounds of night were all around them and the shorter girl offered her friend an ice cream bar that was taken. "How was your first day here? Tia told me you all had lots of fun talking while suntanning this afternoon."

"We did," Nanoha bit into the chocolate covered bar and smiled at the cold taste chilling her mouth and cooling her down from the summer's heat that lingered even after sundown. "We tanned for a little over an hour."

"You'll be burnt to a crisp tomorrow!"

"Nya-haha, I know, we should have put on sunblock, but we're only here for a few days. I want to get a good tan so we went with oil."

"Still, starting off you should have only been out tanning for twenty minutes or so. Anyway," She waved it off and bit her bar. "How are things with Fate-chan? She seemed really flirty tonight, did you two talk everything over?"

"Well...not exactly..." Nanoha sighed and confided in her friend. "She's kind of... I don't know... acting as if nothing happened."

"Seems to me like she's acting like something _did_ happen"

Nanoha looked over at her friend and took another bit of her treat. "What do you mean?"

A loud eruption of laughter came up from inside the cabin as Vita had to do something funny as a penalty for a game they were playing. "Well," Hayate began after it calmed down again, leaving them with the sounds of other campers and crickets in the woods. "She seemed as though she was trying to act more...Wifely. Is that a word?"

"I think so." Nanoha did a double take. "Wait, what?"

Hayate giggled. "Everyone sees you as a couple but yourselves. Come on, Nanoha-chan, you have been together for almost thirteen years or so now. You were always touching and hugging in high school and then when you were separated for a while you both went nuts. Finally I got you together again and you started raising a daughter together and... you two never took the next step!" She fell back in the fold up chair and almost growled. "It was really frustrating, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you two." Nanoha looked up at the sky, taking another bite of her ice cream to buy herself some time to reply. When still no reply came, Hayate sighed again. "Nanoha, I love you like a sister, but your skull is as thick as a brick. Don't you see?"

Nanoha faltered and looked down at the wood patio floor and followed a squirrel that ran across it quickly. "I," she brought her hand up to move some hair behind her ear.

"Nanoha-chan!"

"What!?" Blue eyes looked at her friend in shock when her hand was suddenly taken.

"Why did you take it off!?"

"Take _what_ off, Hayate-chan?" She asked, a little annoyed at the sudden change of topic once she was finally ready to talk about it.

"Your _ring_!"

"I didn't-" Her words stopped, looking at the bare finger on her left hand. "...Oh my god..." Her hand quickly went to her mouth, breath catching as she stared in shock.

"Nanoha-chan..." Hayate looked at her friend through the held up fingers. "Please tell me you didn't..." Nanoha slowly nodded, eyes wide. "Oh no..." She reached up with her other hand and embraced Nanoha's shaking one. "Nanoha-chan... don't cry.. don't..." She got an armful of the girl. Ice cream forgotten, she hugged the suddenly sobbing friend as best she could and gently pet her back. "We'll find it," she whispered into her hair. "I promise..."


	3. Chapter 3

I somehow managed to avoid Fate all of last night by keeping busy in the kitchen with Hayate preparing dinner and then claiming that I wanted to go for a moonlight stroll around the campgrounds. That almost backfired on me when my friend offered to come along but thankfully Hayate was a step ahead of me and requested her to help with the dishes. With a flashlight in hand, I ran to the beach and shined it frantically over the sand. I knew it was stupid but I was hoping for a glimmer or something to allow me to find it. Somehow in the back of my mind I knew that it would be almost impossible to find it in the dark, especially if sand got kicked over it, but in my panicked state I couldn't help but keep trying. I stayed out for almost two hours, constantly retracing every place that I had stepped but coming up empty handed when Subaru found me and relayed the message that I should probably come back to the cabin. Luck was with me because Fate was already in bed and I slipped under the sheets and kept my distance, lest she go about her normal habit of cuddling and taking my hand.

**Vegas Stakes III**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha sadly looked back at the bed when she slid out of it and gave a small smile as Fate's hand reached out to find the warmth that had left her. After a few motions, the blond gripped a pillow and pulled it toward herself to hug. Not able to help it, Nanoha slid the covers up over the girl and leaned down to kiss her temple. Once her wife was taken care of, she quietly got dressed and slipped from the room. The door was closed slowly and she made her way into the kitchen to get something to eat. "Morning," Hayate's voice made her almost yelp out. "Scare you?"

"Hayate-chan," Nanoha held a hand to her heart and sighed. "You took three years off my life. What are you doing up so early?"

"Cooking," she replied simply. Another egg was cracked and put into a bowl. "There are a lot of us here so I thought I'd get some extra time in before everyone started to wake up. Want some breakfast?"

"It's not even seven in the morning," Nanoha mused while sitting at the table. "And yes, please."

Hayate poured some of the yellow liquid into a pan and started to swirl it around before sprinkling some fillings into her omelet in making. "Extra cheese?" She got a nod. "Bacon and toast?" Another nod. "No luck last night?" This time a shaking of head. "I'll help you look after everyone is fed and goes about their day."

"Thank you," Nanoha put her face into her palm and sighed. "I can't believe I lost my ring."

"You lost your ring!?" Subaru's voice came, shocked, behind them. Before she could react, Nanoha was in front of her, pushing the girl against the door frame with a hand over her mouth. Wide eyes looked into terrified blue orbs and slowly the Stars member nodded at her. When the hand was removed, Subaru took a deep breath and placed a hand to her chest to try and calm down.

Hayate didn't seem fazed at all. "Breakfast?" She offered happily while plating Nanoha's food.

The blue haired girl breathed out and nodded. "Yes, thank you very much." Her attention turned back to Nanoha. "I'm sorry."

"Just... don't say anything. That's an order." She added the last half as an afterthought. Sitting back down, she looked at the plate placed in front of her and started nibbling. "This is really good, Hayate-chan."

"Home made is best," her friend replied pleasantly. "Eat up and get some energy before you go out spazzing again."

Subaru sat down next to her leader and looked at the hand lifting the fork, noticing that the wedding ring was, indeed, gone. "Where did you lose it?" She whispered as quietly as she could. "I can help you look?"

"Please..."

* * *

Fate slowly sat up in bed and looked around the room sleepily. The clock informed her that she had slept in a good hour later than she normally did and a smile came to her face after a long stretch that popped her back. Her legs slid out of the covers and she stood fully before reaching down to touch her toes and then spread herself out in a giant standing 'X', getting on her tip toes as she stretched once more. A happy sigh came and she went to the dresser in the room to pick out her clothes. A simple white bra supported her chest and mis-matching pink panties with purple Hawaiian flowers all over them covered her bottom half. They were a gift from Nanoha last Christmas, paired with other silly colored ones, in an attempt to break Fate from her habit of wearing only black and purple. The memory brought a small giggle from her as she slid on a maroon tank top and hopped to pull up blue jean shorts.

Picking up her nightgown, she folded it carefully and sighed when she saw a pile of clothes across the room. "That Nanoha, I swear," She spoke aloud as she walked over to them. Underwear was picked up and placed into a hamper, followed by the disregarded clothes. The bikini was plucked and put on a hanger in case her friend wanted to wear it again today, and finally the socks were reached down to grab before her hands stopped. On the floor, where the piles of clothes were, sat a simple golden band that matched hers. Slowly she reached down and picked it up, looking it over. '_It's Nanoha's ring..._' She confirmed her suspicions. '_Why was it on the floor..._?' Carefully she put it into her pocket and left the room to search for her friend.

"Morning," the collective voices made Fate smile at her friends and gave a small wave to them as well.

"Good morning," She replied in kind, sniffing. "Something smells really good."

Hayate beamed at her happily. "Omelets for breakfast. Would you care for some?"

"Yes, I'm starving." She went to the kitchen side of the room to help but was shooed away by the girl and instead sat with everyone else. "Anyone seen Nanoha this morning?"

Several shaking's of heads came to her, save Subaru who was swallowing. "She took a walk." A small gulp of orange juice allowed her to speak easier and she leaned forward a bit so she could look at the person she was talking to. "She said she wanted to see the park more."

"Oh, okay." Fate hid a small frown coming to her face. '_I wish she waited for me so I could go with her..._' Her fingers went to touch the small lump in her jeans pocket and a feeling of dread crept into her stomach. '_I hope she isn't avoiding me... I can understand taking her ring off so she wouldn't lose it yesterday while we got in the water, but why didn't she put it back on?_' Several thoughts ran through her head until a plate was placed in front of her.

"Eat up." Hayate smiled at her, making the blond cheer up a little.

* * *

Nanoha peaked into the cabin and looked around before trotting over to her bedroom and slipping inside of it. '_Thank goodness Fate-chan is finally gone._' Her mind raced as she went over to her side of the room and looked around for her clothes. '_Where are they? Oh my god, Fate-chan already cleaned up!?_' Panic made her quickly run to the hamper and root through it. '_Ohhhhhh, I knew I should have checked here first! I just didn't want her to catch me!_' After going through her clothes a second time she moved back to where they were before and lay on the floor, looking all around under the bed and around the dresser nearby. '_Where is it, where is it, where is it?_ _If only Raising Heart could detect non-magical items!'_

"Nanoha-san?" The voice made the blue eyed girl jolt upright and exhale loudly when she saw it was only Subaru. "Sorry, I saw you come in and wanted to ask about the ring?" She stepped into the room and lightly closed the door behind herself.

The front door of the cabin opened, admitting Vita, Tia, Hayate, and Fate from their adventure of securing some rental jet skis. As each of them quickly went to get changed for the water, Fate walked slowly to her bedroom and reached to open the door. "I can't help but freak out!" Nanoha's voice from inside made the blond pause, wondering what was going on. "I couldn't find it last night anywhere either!"

Fate blinked, wondering what she had just overheard. '_The ring?_' Her hand went to her pocket and touched the small lump in it. '_She lost it..._.' A small smile came to her lips when she heard Nanoha freaking out in the other room. '_That must be why she went out for so long last night and this morning..._' With a small smile she pushed open the door softly and peeked into the now deathly silent room. "Nanoha, Subaru, we rented some jet skis. Let's change cloths and go have some fun?"

Subaru looked over at Nanoha briefly before slowly agreeing. "Ah... Okay... I'll head upstairs then." She gave Nanoha an apologetic look before slipping out to leave the two alone.

"Have a nice walk?" Fate asked simply, moving around the fidgeting girl who had her hands in her pockets.

"Nya...haha... It was okay... boring..."

"You like boring, right?" Fate sat on the bed and smiled at her. '_I wonder if she'll tell me she lost it?_'

"Um... you know me..." Blue eyes looked away and she laughed forcefully.

"Something wrong?" Fate urged her on with her gentle tone. "Want to talk about it?"

"Eh? No! No, northing's wrong! Everything is fine! Just fine!" The girl walked around the bed and to the clothes hamper, rooting through it. "You said jet skis right? I guess I better find my bikini, huh?"

The blond laughed to herself at Nanoha's desperate attempt to root through the clothes. "I hung it up this morning. It's in the closet."

"Oh? You sure?" Nanoha dug more, bending over to get to the bottom of it to check again.

"Pretty sure, I can see it right now."

"I see..." Nanoha took her time pulling back, shifting the clothes again before slipping her hands into her pockets. "Um... Time to change then?"

"Sure." Fate walked to the closet and took both hangers down. "Should I wear this one again... or my other one?" She looked over at Nanoha and smiled playfully. "Or are you still jealous?"

"Jealous!?" She denied forcefully. "Me? No!"

"You sure?" Fate's voice stayed gentle, but held a small playful overtone to it. "Then I can wear it?"

"No!" Nanoha flinched when she realized that she had almost screamed the word.

Fate beamed at her. "Well... If my wife doesn't want me to?" She braced herself, willing Nanoha to acknowledge the choice of words she used.

Instead of replying, Nanoha simply looked away. "...Some wife I am."

"H-hey, don't say that." Fate walked over to her quickly. "You're..." She nodded firmly. "You're a good wife!"

Nanoha finally broke, shaking her head and grabbing a hold on her lifetime friend. "No I'm not!" Slowly she slid forward and placed her forehead on the taller girl's shoulder. "Fate-chan... I'm sorry."

"Why?" Fate hugged her with one hand, reaching her other into her pocket.

"I... I'm so careless. I lost something very important that I took for granted."

"Your virginity?" She asked lightly, making Nanoha pull back and stare at her in shock. "You didn't lose it, I have it."

Tears welled up in the brunette's eyes and threatened to spill down her face. "How... How are you so _calm_ about this?" Her voice started wavering, gripping her friend's shirt with both hands. "We did so much! Everything changed all in one night! Without us even knowing it!"

"It's a title," Fate spoke back to her, trying to lock their eyes. "Nanoha, look at me."

"I don't deserve to..."

"Look." She moved her hand and forced Nanoha to meet her eyes. "Nanoha. We're married. No matter how it happened. You're my wife." She softened and spoke gently. "We were drunk, but I didn't... I didn't do anything I didn't want to."

"...Fate-chan..."

"I know it was wrong how we did it," Fate pressed on, her words going too far to pull back now. "But I still made a vow to you." Her hand took Nanoha's and parted the fingers. "Nanoha... I do love you." Her words made the girl gasp and sob at the same time. "This ring represents that." Slowly she slid it over her lover's slender finger.

"My... My ring..."

"I found it this morning," Fate revealed softly.

"Fate-chan... Fate-chan thank you... I thought... I thought I'd never see it again." She tried to blink back the tears rolling down her cheeks. "My ring... Oh god my ring..." She allowed herself to be hugged again and leaned against her wife, crying. "I swear... I swear, Fate-chan, I'll never take it off. Ever. I swear... I swear..."

"Nanoha..." Fate stroked her back and smiled. "Just do something for me?"

"Anything..." The word was almost lost in the mass of hair.

"Let's... give this a chance." She whispered it lightly into Nanoha's ear. "You and me. Us. Do you love me, Nanoha?" The girl in her arms nodded. "Then... Sober this time..." They parted slowly and held up their left hands to place the palms together between them. "I vow, on this ring... I will love you and cherish you forever and all eternity. I will hold you when you're sad and laugh with you when you're happy. I will give you my life and all my love. Nanoha... I take you to be my wife."

"I..." Nanoha faltered, trying to steady herself. "I vow, on this ring... I will..." She tried hard to voice the feelings welling up in her chest. "I will do everything... Everything I possibly can... to...to... Fate-chan, I'll make you happy! I promise! I love you so much...I really, really do." She sniffed and blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry; I'm not good at this..."

"It's okay..." Fate smiled, blinking back her own tears.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha looked into her eyes and nodded firmly. "I take you to be my wife."

The two looked at each other silently for a few moments before hugging tightly. Two gasps of joy came as they tried to breathe through the tears of happiness. Their bodies parted slowly and mouths came together, sharing their first kiss after their renewed vows.

Hayate slowly stepped back from the crack in the door and grinned at the screen next to her hand. "Well," She spoke to the others while silently closing the door. "I think they'll be a little late getting to the lake, so let's go ahead without them."

Vita pointed at her hand. "What were you recording?"

Hayate smiled happily. "Something that I'm sure they will thank me for later."

* * *

"Nanoha-san, want to get in the water?" Tia held her up hand, recording the scene in front of her. Fate and Nanoha were both lying on beach towels with their eyes closed, oil glistening on their skin as they talked to each other softly.

"Want to, Fate-chan?" The brunette sat up and looked down at the red eyes squinting against the sun. "Come on, it will be fun?"

"Okay," Fate sat up as well and yawned. Her cheeks colored lightly when she saw Tia zooming in on her to catch the cute moment on film. "Tia, that's embarrassing."

"Sorry." Her words didn't seem to mean it at all. She handed Nanoha the wrist strap for the Jet Ski and walked off to get a few moments of Vita, who seemed to be building a sand castle next to a reading Signum parked under the shade of an umbrella.

Fate followed Nanoha and curiously watched her climb the device and clip on the key for it. "Have you ever ridden one before?"

She shook her head and allowed Fate to unsurely mount behind her. "How hard can it be? This little thumb thing makes us go." She felt arms around her stomach and she slowly eased it forward, making them head out into the water. "See? Easy!" She pressed the gas a little more and the two took off like a bullet across the waves. Tia moved back to record the pair and smiled to herself when Nanoha tried to take a sharp turn going too fast and making each girl fly off the jet ski against their will and skid across the water before sinking into it. As they surfaced, Nanoha spit up some water and looked apologetically at her wife. "Um, sorry..."

Fate groaned, adjusting her top and glaring at Nanoha half heartedly. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate inertia?"

* * *

"Time to eat!" Subaru called out as she poked her head into the cabin. "Come on everyone, I'm starving!" The call made the group of females gather together in the dining room as Hayate walked in from the back porch holding a half sheet pan of barbecue ribs.

"About time," Nanoha complained happily while stirring the large pot of mashed potatoes. "I was worried the side dishes would get cold."

Fate grinned and bumped Nanoha out of the way so she could get the rolls from the oven. "They could have come off at any time; she was just reducing the glaze on the side burner of the grill."

Nanoha hummed and tasted her pot, nodding to herself. "Just right. I held off on the garlic this time, Fate-chan, so you may want to load up on your bread."

The blue haired one of the group blinked. "Garlic? In smashed potatoes? With buttermilk?" She got a lopsided grin and light giggle. "You learned some weird things on that planet of yours." Any more conversation was cut off by Vita's complaint of being too slow and the mass of friends soon found themselves feasting together at the large table.

Plates of food were passed around as the girls loaded their plates and several conversations went on at the same time before finally boiling down to the topic that everyone seemed to be holding off on. "Darling," Nanoha turned to Fate and smiled. "Pass me a roll please?"

Shamal was the one who broke the ice on the topic after hearing the pet name. "You two seem to have gotten really close since we left base." She sipped on her drink and smiled over the rim of her glass. "Married the first night and now acting like newlyweds. Tell me, why weren't we all invited to the wedding?"

"Nya-hahaha..." Nanoha accepted the food from the basket her lover was holding and bought herself some time by buttering it. When she looked up again she noticed that the table had gone deathly quiet with all eyes on her. "Um... We did it on a spur of the moment type deal."

Fate came to her rescue by calmly speaking after dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "We would have just gone to the city hall and signed the papers if we chose to do it while not on vacation, right Nanoha?"

"Mm, probably." Taking the hint on how to handle the situation, the brunette simply smiled at her friends. "Sorry we didn't tell you, we were having so much fun it just slipped our minds. Do we need to sign any papers once we're back at the base?" She glanced at Hayate, who was currently wiping her mouth off on a napkin to rid the smears of sauce on her cheeks. A small blush splashed her nose before shaking her head. "Well then, guess we're all set to go then. Oh! Fate-chan, honey, we need to call Vivio after dinner."

"Okay," The blonde's gentle word and smiling face made everyone slowly dissolve back into their own topics of conversation.

After the meal was finished Nanoha found herself alone in her bedroom with Fate, who was dialing out Vivio's device. After a few moments Vivio's face appeared on a floating screen and a happy laugh was heard when both mothers appeared on her side. "Hello," The brunette of the group greeted while sitting behind Fate on her knees and putting both hands on the blond's shoulders.

"Mama," Vivio replied happily. "I miss you!"

Fate smiled at her. "We miss you too. Are you having fun while we're gone?"

"Mmmn!"

"Say 'Yes ma'am'," Nanoha tried to correct, but faltered when Fate looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am," Vivio tried again. "Zaffy and I went treasure hunting today!"

Nanoha hummed curiously. "Oh?"

Vivio nodded at them. "Mmmn! We played pretend while at the park, it was really fun!"

"Did you find anything?" Fate leaned forward slightly to show her daughter she was interested.

Nanoha looked at her daughter on the screen fondly as she flailed out her arms and spoke excitedly to them. Her day was told as if it was an adventure and ended with her getting some ice cream to cool off with after running around so much. After an almost ten minute long conversation, the family reluctantly said their goodbyes and the screen closed down with a poke from the girl closest to it. "You know," Nanoha let go of Fate and lay back gently on the bed. "It's not fair."

Fate curiously looked over at her and scooted to sit next to her laying friend. "Oh? What isn't?"

"Vivio," came the reply. "She has blond hair like you, and even a red eye that looks just like yours. I love her just the way she is, but I just wish she had something of mine..."

The blond giggled to herself, getting an odd look from Nanoha. "Silly, Vivio is more like you than you know."

"How so?" A dark tint came to her face when Fate leaned over her body, hair spilling down all around her.

"Her laugh," Fate almost whispered. "Every time I hear her go 'Nya-ha-ha', it reminds me of you... and the way she 'Mmn's to agree with something... It has you written all over it."

"R-really...?" Nanoha looked away shyly before glancing back at the more daring wife. "Hey... Do you have anything you are jealous over?"

Fate smiled down at her. "Yes."

"Like what?" Nanoha asked curiously, gasping when Fate straddled her waist. The position was nothing new to them, and had been non-sexual for many years, but Nanoha felt a strange feeling stir in her tummy when the blond gently sat her weight down on her.

"Well," Red eyes met blue. "At first, the way Subaru idolized you."

"Subaru?" Nanoha repeated the name curiously, trying to figure out exactly what Fate had meant by that.

"It was silly. She always followed you around like a lost puppy and you would give her so much attention."

Nanoha felt a little proud at hearing the revelation. "I was training her, silly."

"That's what jealousy is," Fate told her casually. "What about you?" Her normally soft expression changed to a teasing one. "Why couldn't I wear my bikini?"

"Ah, that's..." Nanoha looked away. "I just... It's so revealing."

"You didn't mind before?" Fate pressed on happily.

"But..." The words got softer. "I just... don't want anyone to see your body but me..."

Fate paused her teasing, realizing that Nanoha felt more protective than jealous over it. "Nanoha...?"

"Yes?" She looked up at her slowly, cheeks still red.

Hands were raised questioningly, and their fingertips touched together. "About the other night..."

"Yes?" The word was repeated, no longer trying to hide from it.

"I want..." She gazed down at her lover. "I want to do it properly..."

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha felt the fingertips shift slightly so they could hold hands. "Make love?"

"Yes," Slowly she slid down and rested their foreheads together. "Let's make love together... Nanoha Harlaown."

"...Yes." Their lips met softly.

* * *

"We're going to be late!" Vita called out with an annoyed tone. "Jeez, we have almost a nine hour drive ahead of us, we need to get moving."

Hayate laughed happily as she recorded everything around them. Signum was putting the last of her things into the van while the Stars forwards were going around making sure they didn't forget anything. "Ah, here comes Nanoha-chan!" Hayate moved the screen onto her dark red friend. "It seems as if Nanoha-chan finally understood what I meant when I told her to use sun block like the rest of us." As she walked over to her gingerly moving friend, she zoomed in on the deep sun burn covering the majority of her body. The girl wore a pink tank top that hung loosely over her body and a pair of white shorts that were baggy and barely covered anything but her butt. "Are you sore?"

Nanoha whimpered as the fabric of her clothing brushed over her skin and then shrieked out when she was patted on the back by Shamal. "Oh look," The happy blond pointed at Nanoha's back so Hayate could see it. "My hand print is still there. A shame I forgot to bring burn cream with me." The collective laughter made the flight ace almost cry as the stinging skin seemed to get tighter over her body.

"Sorry it took me," Fate's voice came up from the entrance of the cabin. "I just wanted to double check everything." She placed her bags in the trunk and tried to hold them all in place while a team effort with Vita allowed her to close it without spilling anything out. "Nanoha, you forgot some of your dirty clothes. I put them in my bag okay?" She pet Nanoha on the back before gasping when the brunette almost fell over. "Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot!"

Nanoha sniffed and looked at Fate with tears in her eyes. "Why don't you ever sunburn?"

Fate smiled at her lightly and tried to help her sit in the van. "Because I put on sun block yesterday, like I told you to. Did you take your medicine?" A shake of her head made Shamal reach into her purse and pull out a bottle of pills. "Really, Nanoha, be careful will you?"

"I am," Nanoha took the pills and then a bottle of water offered by Subaru when she was close enough. "There, taken." She drank a little more and gave the drink back to her student with a thanks.

"Everyone ready?" Hayate asked, spanning the camera screen around one more time to get a final look on their vacation spot. "I'm going to miss this place..."

Vita nodded as she got in the van. "Weird how only a few days can really get you attached to a cabin."

Tia hummed to herself and looked out the window, a bittersweet expression on her face. "I can't believe tomorrow we will be training again and back on duty. Seems like the burden of the world just doesn't exist here..."

Nanoha smiled at her forward and bent forward carefully. "That's why we fight, Tia." She got a nod and the gunslinger looked out the window again, this time with a little pride in her gaze.

Signum opened the driver's side door and climbed in, looking behind her at everyone in the cramped van. The two forwards were looking out the window while Vita was boredly reading a book. Hayate was still talking to her camcorder window while Fate was simply sitting in her spot while trying to comfort Nanoha without touching the girl. "Last chance. Anyone need anything before we go?" No reply came to her so the van started up and the air conditioner was cranked on high.

"Hey," Nanoha spoke up after a few minutes. "There was a Cold Stone Creamery on the way right?"

"Ooh let's get some!"

"We need to get home!"

"Ten minutes won't kill us."

" Let's go, let's go!"

"Nanoha, your stomach won't hold dairy..."

"Nya-haha, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Fin

A/N: Hoped everyone enjoyed this story. Although it started out as more of a joke story, I really came to like it. Having the girls go around and just have fun with nothing rally hindering them was really amusing to write. I know I could have made made this another chapter long but I feel as if it would get too long if I tried to. Thanks to all the reviews and friends who commented on this story, they made me happy.


End file.
